<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i need you tonight(but now you're gone) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915921">i need you tonight(but now you're gone)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Number24 (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I want them to suffer, M/M, and they do:), if that makes sense, no happy ending:), very spotty(?)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yuu was a victim of chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mashiro Yuu/Tsuru Yasunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i need you tonight(but now you're gone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw for major character death, graphic torture, etc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>they love each other. sweet whispers, flustered kisses, brushing pinkies. anything. Always. </p><p>until he was gone. yasunari won’t forget. blood mixed with tears. </p><p>yuu was a victim of chance. walking late at night. innocent. scared. the woman- no, the thing that took him showed no remorse for what it did.</p><p>chance. </p><p>god, he hated that word. chance, with its uncertainty and mystery. </p><p>but chance was what brought him there that night. something about yuu’s texts was off- a strange typo(he never made those) no punctuation(yuu was very proper- not just in texting.) ‘got lost be thrre soon’ ‘i love yuo’ they read.</p><p> he was worried. using some location service(yuu installed it himself. yasunari was never great at technology) he tracked his location.</p><p>a warehouse?</p><p>this was all so wrong.</p><p>he didn’t think much while walking to the place. </p><p>he thought too much when he got there.</p><p>yuu, sitting there- bloodied, torn, tortured- smiling.</p><p>why?</p><p>why was he smiling?</p><p>a figure walked out. (she wore a full suit, heels clacking.) 'i knew you would find him,' she said, 'i want you to see what i can do to him.' yasunari didn't have time to think.</p><p>'i love you' yuu said.</p><p>then there was nothing.</p><p>the police got there too late. he was gone- dead- and there was nothing he could do.</p><p>he didn't cry.</p><p>he just stood there. yuu being put in a body bag.</p><p> </p><p>they loved each other. sweet whispers, flustered kisses, brushing pinkies. anything. Always. Never.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>